dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Chen Dao Ming
Perfil thumb|250px|Chen Dao Ming *'Nombre:' 陈道明 / Chen Dao Ming *'Profesión:' Actor, Productor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 26-Abril-1955 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tianjin, China *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Cabra *'Familia:' Esposa/Ex-Reportera de CCTV Du Xian e Hija Chen Ge (nacida en 1985) Dramas 'Como actor' *Joy of Life (iQiyi, 2019-2020) *Wo Men Yao Yuan De Qing Chun es Zhou De Ming (2007) *A Love Before Gone with the Wind 北平小姐 es Pan Yu Ting (CCTV, 2007) *Mo Li Hua 茉莉花 es Gu Shao Tang (2007) *The Great Revival es Gou Jian (CCTV, 2007) *Dong Zhi 冬至 es Chen Yi Ping (2006) *Sha Jia Bang (沙家浜) es Diao De Yi (2006) *Lang Tao Sha (浪淘沙/深喉) es Lin Xiao Min (2006) *Yi Jiang Chun Shui Xiang Dong Liu 一江春水向东流 es Wu San Gong Zi (2005) *Jiang Shan Feng Yu Qing es el Emperador Tian Qi (2005, estrella invitada) *Chinese Style Divorce es Song Jian Ping (2003) *Da Han Tian Zi es Dongfang Shuo (2002) *Hun Duan Qin Huai 魂断秦淮 es Duo Er Gun (2001) *Black Hole 黑洞 es Nie Ming Yu (2001) *Kang Xi Wang Chao es el Emperador Kang Xi (CCTV, 2001) *Chang Zheng 长征 es Jiang Jie Shi (2000) *Shang Fang Bao Jian 尚方宝剑 es Xian Feng (2000) *Young Justice Bao es el Príncipe Ba Xian (1999) *Mr. Ma & Son es Ma Ze Ren (1999) *The Female Official (女巡按) es Liu Fei (1998) *Shao Xing Shi Ye (绍兴师爷) es Fang Jing Zhai (1998) *Kou Lao Xi Er (寇老西儿) es el Príncipe Ba Xian (1997) *Hu Xue Yan (胡雪岩) es Hu Xue Yan (1997) *A Native of Shanghai in Tokyo (上海人在东京) es Zhu Yue (1995) *Qing Lou Yuan Meng (青楼鸳梦) es Da Cha Hu (1995) *Yi Di Ji Mao (一地鸡毛) es Xiao Lin (1994) *Bei Xiang Shui Shi (北洋水师) as Ito (1992) *Fortress Besieged (围城) es Fang Hong Jian (1990) *Ying Hua Meng (樱花梦) es Cui Ming Yi (1989) *The Last Emperor (末代皇帝) es Pu Yi (1984) 'Como Productor' *Mo Fang 魔方 (2008) *Wo Men Yao Yuan De Qing Chun (2007) Películas *My Heart is Flying / 我心飞翔 (2005) *Infernal Affairs III (2003) *Hero (2001) *My 1919 / 我的1919 (1999) *A Red Sky Full of Peach Blossoms / 桃花满天红 (1995) *Wu Chao / 舞潮 (1995) *Guan Gong / 关公 (1990) *Snuff Pot / 八旗子弟 (1989) *Slaughter Town's Bloody Proof / 屠城血证 (1986) *Yi Dai Yao Hou / 一代妖后 (1986) *One and Eight / 一个和八个 (1983) *There's a Blizzard Tonight / 今夜有暴风雪 (1982) Reconocimientos *'20th Golden Rooster Awards:' Mejor Actor por "My 1919" (2000) *'Most Accomplished Actor Award' 全国电影协会表演成就奖 (1996) *'Nationwide Top 10 Film Actors Award' 全国"十大影星" (1995) *'Golden Panda Awards:' Mejor Actor (1991) *'2nd Nationwide Production Companies' Awards:' Mejor Actor en un Excepcional Drama de TV (Fortress Besieged) *'11th Flying Sky Television Awards:' Mejor Actor (Fortress Besieged) *'9th Flying Sky Television Awards:' Mejor Actor (The Last Emperor) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Academia Central de Drama *'Origen nativo:' Shaoxing, Zhejiang, China Enlaces *Baike Baidu *Wikipedia china Categoría:CActor Categoría:CProductor